The Beauty & The Tragedy
by XxPassionBlossomxX
Summary: The Prince & Princess of Domino High have always been the perfect match, to everyone but the royal couple themselves. The pair have never spent time together out of the public eye, that is until they're chosen to organise the upcoming Cultural Festival..


_My first fanfic on this account ~ Yaay! xD_

_& this is my first SetoxOC fic, so if you don't like OCs (Original Characters) then I suggest you read something else ;D_

_Otherwise I hope you enjoy the first chapter =D_

_**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

**One Day**

"Good morning, Princess"

"Princess, you look beautiful, as always"

"Good luck with your studies today, Princess"

All heads turned as the Princess of Domino High School walked towards the schools entrance, her long, dark blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight as she acknowledged her fellow students.

"Princess, Princess!" called two first year students, just as she reached the school doors.

"Good morning" she smiled brightly at them.

"Morning Princess" they replied and bowed quickly.

"Please, Princess, can we have your autograph" one of them said excitedly as both girls pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Of course" she said still smiling, as she wrote the name that everyone in Domino High admired, "_**Emiko Tsukimiya**_"

"Wow thank you so much Princess!" the two girls bowed once more and ran over to a group of awestruck first years to show off their prize.

Emiko smiled to herself as she opened the door and walked into the building.

All throughout the halls students and teachers alike stopped to say hello to her, just like any other day of the week, Emiko would reply with a breathtaking smile.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she stood in front of her locker.

Emiko never really cared for her increasingly popular Princess role. Ever since her first year class found out who her Mother was, she had suddenly became the first and only choice to pair up with the Prince. This, of course, caused jealousy among most of the other female students in her year, in fact the only ones that seemed to respect and look up to her were those younger than herself and of course the male students, although their respect fell mainly with the Prince.

_'I'm glad the morning routine is over'_ Emiko thought as she put her books inside her locker '_I really wish people would start calling me by my actual name instead of ..'_

She was stopped in her thoughts as her locker door slammed shut.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" she said slightly annoyed as she turned to see a very familiar face.

"Why didn't you call me after last night?!" said the guy standing in front of her, his black hair was messy and there was a certain amount of sadness and longing in his dark brown eyes.

Emiko stared at him, completely confused at what he had just said.

"Shoji, what _are_ you talking about?" she asked him and he moved closer to her.

"Just play along, OK" Shoji whispered in her ear and he winked at her as he stood up straight again.

"Um .. I'm sorry I didn't call .." she started, unsure of what to say.

"You really broke my heart, I thought you didn't want to see me again" he said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"It's not that Shoji, it's just that .." she paused as she realised a small crowd had begun to gather around them. She placed her hand on his chest and moved closer to him, ready to put on a show for him and his friends, who he was undoubtedly trying to impress "To be honest it took me some time to get over what happened last night .."

"Princess, you mean you and Shoji-senpai .." a first year said ".. you two .." She started to blush and Emiko giggled.

"Wow Princess, he must have really known what he was doing if he was good enough for you" a girl in the same year as Emiko said.

"He was really amazing" Emiko purred.

"Wow, Shoji you really did _it_ with the Princess" two boys from their year came up to them and put their arms around Shoji's shoulders.

"How was she?" one asked as he looked Emiko up and down.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it" Shoji said and as he turned to walk away he winked at her again.

_'Men ..'_ Emiko thought as she watched them walk away '.. _so easily entertained_'

She opened her locker once again and pulled out the books she needed for her first class.

"Yo Mi-chan!" a voice shouted to Emiko from down the hall as she closed her locker.

"Morning Ma-chan" Emiko said as a strawberry blonde haired girl ran up to her.

"Hey, why are all the guys crowding round Shoji?" she asked as she glanced from Shoji back to Emiko "Did he bring some '_**adult**_' mags to school again"

"Not as far as I know" Emiko said "He just told them that we spent the night together"

"Oh my god! Really?!?" she said shocked.

"No, not really" Emiko said as she started to laugh "We were talking on the phone for almost 4 hours last night so you could decide what you're wearing to the dentist this afternoon, when would I have time to do anything like that?"

"I guess you're right" she said pulling a face "I am _so_ glad you didn't lose it to him"

* * *

"Hey Matsuri?"

"Yeah" she replied as they walked to class.

"You know your early for school today, right?"

"Well it _is_ a special occasion" she said smiling dreamily "I have to make the right impression for our new English teacher"

"New English teacher?"

"Takashi Kinomoto, 24 years old, enjoys reading, photography, sleeping in at the weekends and he loves sweet food. His perfect date would end with a walk on the beach and he _is_ single"

Emiko watched as one of her best friends and Shoji's twin brother, Toshiro Sakuraba, read the details from the piece of paper in his hand.

"Why did you get all that information?" Emiko narrowed her eyes and stared at him, wondering whether he wanted to _date_ their new English teacher.

"Believe me, it's not for me" he said as if reading her mind, and he handed the paper to Matsuri "I only did it because Matsuri said she'd do my homework for a month"

"Why would you want her to do your homework? She can barely do her own"

"She'll be coming over to my house to do it" he whispered and smiled.

'_That makes sense_' Emiko thought '_He has had a crush on her since they first met_'

"I wish you luck then" Emiko said smiling at Toshiro "You to Matsuri .."

She stopped as she realised her best friend was no longer by her side, instead she felt an arm brush against hers and watched as Seto Kaiba walked past her, as he headed for his first class. As soon as he disappeared Emiko heard a loud whistle and three girls practically jumped in front of her, blocking her way and everyone else's.

"What the hell was that!?!" shouted the leader of the group, as she glared at Emiko.

"What was what?" she asked calmly.

"Don't play dumb with me, _Princess" _The word Princess being especially sarcastic.

"Yeah, _Princess_" said the other two girls in the same tone.

"Listen Yukari, I really don't know what you're talking about" Emiko sighed, already annoyed with the three girls.

"You just touched our beloved Prince" Yukari said, getting as close to Emiko as she possibly could.

"Seto was only walking past me .."

"How dare you use the Princes' first name like he's just some commoner!" Yukari said angrily, poking her in the shoulder.

"So what, he's no different from you or me"

"He is _NOT_ just a commoner! He's the _PRINCE _of this High School, and you should appreciate him a lot more, _Princess_" she said practically spitting acid at her "and don't you dare put us on the same level, because we are _totally_ not the same!"

"I guess your right, I mean I _am_ the one everyone looks up to" Emiko said, staring round at the students who were waiting to get to class "and like you said I _am _the Princess, so I guess the only commoner here is you"

Emiko smirked as Yukari started blushing as red as her scarlet hair.

"Why you little bitc .." Yukari started as she raised her hand to slap Emiko but she was stopped as someone grabbed her wrist.

"Give it a rest Yukari" a male voice said and Emiko turned to see Ren "Your non stop girl talk is giving me a headache"

"I'm so sorry Ren-sama" Yukari said as she lowered her hand and started blushing at the figure in front of her.

"Now be a good girl and get to class 'kay" Ren flashed a smile at Yukari and she bowed along with her two lackeys, Kira and Asuka, and they walked away, with only a second glance back at Ren.

"Thanks Ren" Emiko said "But you really didn't have to do that"

"Well I couldn't just stand by and see my beautiful Princess get hurt could I" he smiled as he looked at her lovingly with his light blue eyes and placed a hand on her cheek.

"You shouldn't be getting so close to the Princess" a student in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah, the Prince wouldn't like it if he caught you two together" another said.

"What's he going to do?" Ren asked mockingly as he stared into the crowd "If you ask me, I think maybe it's time we had a new Prince, one that actually respected his subjects and his beautiful Princess"

_'Off he goes again' _Emiko thought rolling her eyes at Ren.

"Just give it up Ren, everyone knows you couldn't even compare to the Prince" Toshiro said as practically every student nodded in agreement.

"What do you idiots know anyway, if I got the chance I know I could beat Kaiba hands down" Ren said while flicking back his light blonde hair.

"Yeah, well don't expect us to be cheering for you" Matsuri said as the bell rang "Let's go guys, class awaits"

"As if your excited to get to class" Emiko said as the three of them walked down the corridor.

"You know, the sooner our morning classes are over the sooner English can start" she said, smiling dreamily.

* * *

Emiko stared out of the window, their homeroom teacher, Mrs Nakao, had stepped out for a moment and the room was full of voices.

"Oh my god he is _so_ hot" Matsuri said.

"Who?" Emiko said ultimately uninterested in Matsuri's hottie spotting.

"How can you be so dense Emiko, I'm talking about the Prince of course"

"Oh silly me, I should have known" she said sarcastically "None of the other thousands of guys you think are hot are in our homeroom class"

"Just look at him Emiko, everything about him just screams s_mex God_" Matsuri sighed dreamily, obviously ignoring Emiko's previous comment.

"Stop exaggerating Ma-chan" Emiko turned to the back of the class to look at Seto "He's just like any other guy at this school"

"Except he's not" Matsuri stated simply as she turned back to the front of the class.

Emiko watched Seto as he typed away on his laptop, like he did everytime a teacher left the room, his blue eyes continuously darted across the screen as he worked, he only stopped once to brush his brown hair from his face.

_'I can understand why all the girls like him'_ Emiko thought as she stared at him _'I bet he'd be even more popular if he would only smile a bit more'_

Seto closed his laptop as the room became silent. He started to stare back at her, and the intensity of his gaze made her blush slightly.

_'What are you thinking?'_ Emiko thought as she stared into his cold, yet familiar, blue eyes.

"_.. Iko .. Miko .. Emiko .." _

She heard someone call her name, but she seemed to be lost in his gaze.

"**EMIKO!**"

She jumped as a book slammed onto her desk, she turned to see the face of her homeroom teacher, her slightly tanned face was calm and her brown eyes were their usual kind selves.

_'Good, she's not angry with me' _Emiko thought and sighed with relief.

"We all know you have plenty of time, _outside of class_, where you can make goo goo eyes with your beloved Prince" Mrs Nakao said with a slight smile as she walked back to the front of the class.

"Sorry, Nakao-sensei" Emiko said as she bent her head slightly.

_'Why is she the only teacher who thinks of me and Seto as an actual royal couple?'_ Emiko thought as she rolled her eyes slightly, but her cheeks were still a light pink.

* * *

"Hey Mi-chan, are you doing anything later tonight?" Matsuri asked as they both walked outside to find a good spot to eat, the other students looked up from their own lunch and smiled as they walked past.

"Why?" Emiko asked as she smiled back at the students.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have a girls night in at my place tonight, then I can tell you all about Hiroki-kun"

"Who's Hiroki?" Emiko questioned, as she sat down and leaned against one of the few cherry blossom trees that had been planted in the school grounds when she first started High School.

"My dentist" Matsuri replied, sitting down next to Emiko.

"Your on first name terms with your dentist?"

"Yep" Matsuri grinned happily at her "That's why he's so great, he doesn't treat me like a patient at all, but more like a friend"

"Are you sure he's even a real dentist? I mean that sounds kind of suspect" Emiko said suspiciously and Matsuri just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well you would know, doing the kind of work you do. You never know who's legit"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't change the subject" Emiko said "Anyway, I can't stay round tonight. I have to pick up the twins from school, then I have an appointment with an agency .."

"Another one!?!" Matsuri practically yelled "Come on girl this is like the fifteenth agency you've tried, why don't you just ask your mom to set you up with one. I'm sure she knows which ones are the best, I mean she has done it all before, right?"

"I know I could ask her, but I want to make it on my own you know? If I asked my mom to help it's like I'm taking an easy way out of my problems. I just have to work harder and I'm sure an agency will sign me soon"

"I guess you're right" Matsuri said as they both started eating.

* * *

"Hey Mi-chan, do you think I should undo a few more buttons so I have a bit more cleavage for English?" Matsuri asked as she pulled at her shirt.

Emiko sighed as she put away her now empty lunch box.

"Cleavage is definitely the way to go!" Shoji said as he leaned over Matsuri "I'm sure Toshiro would love it" he said as he winked at Toshiro.

"Shut up Shoji" Toshiro said annoyed as he nudged his brother out of the way and sat next to Matsuri, while Shoji slumped down beside Emiko.

"For your information this is for Takashi-kun, I have to make a good impression after all. You know what I mean, right Emiko?" she said as she started to undo her top buttons.

"Where have you guys been? Lunch is almost over" Emiko said, ignoring her slightly overeager friend.

"Around" Shoji said vaguely as he put his arm round Emiko's shoulder "Why? Did ya miss us?"

"Of course I missed _you_ Shoji" Emiko said seductively as she moved as close to him as physically possible and started whispering in his ear "I mean after the night we had, who wouldn't?"

Shoji placed his hands on Emiko's cheeks and moved her head so she was facing him, they stared at each other for a few moments, their faces nearly touching.

Emiko smiled slightly and soon enough she couldn't resist any longer. She collapsed into Shoji's shoulder, and both became consumed in an unstoppable fit of laughter.

"You just had to make that face didn't you?" Emiko said in a muffled voice, her face still buried in his shoulder.

"What face? This is how I always look when I'm being smexy" Shoji said barely stifling a laugh so he could speak, of course this only made Emiko laugh more as tears now streamed down her face.

"You are such an idiot" Emiko said between giggles.

"You're the bigger idiot Emiko, I mean what sort of voice was that anyway?"

"What voice? That's how I always sound when I'm being smexy" Emiko said, mimicking what Shoji had said only seconds before.

"You guys are both idiots" Toshiro said watching them both, wondering what on Earth they were laughing about.

"Aww leave them alone Toshiro" Matsuri said, smiling to herself "I think they look cute like that"

The bell rang for the end of lunch and Emiko, Matsuri, Shoji and Toshiro started walking to their next class. Emiko wiped the tears from her face and tried to compose herself before she reentered the school building.

"Matsuri, you're not really going into class like that are you?" Emiko said as she stared at her friends' "_new_" style of uniform, all but 2 of her shirt buttons were undone, meaning the top of her bra was visible, she had pulled her skirt up so it was now around her mid thigh. Matsuri had even reapplied her make up to make her look older, though Emiko didn't see much point in that seeing as their teacher already knew they were all 16 years old.

"Of course I am" Matsuri said smiling at first but then started to look doubtful "Unless you think there's something wrong with it Mi-chan"

"Well .. um .." Emiko started but was pulled back by Shoji.

"Don't you dare tell her to change her uniform back" Shoji demanded.

"Why? You don't still have the hots for her do you?" Emiko said narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"No way! I just think it'll be a laugh when the teacher sees her" he grinned then started to pout like a child "I never had the hots for her anyway"

"Fine, you big baby" Emiko said sticking her tongue out at him as she turned back to Matsuri, giving her a thumbs up "You look great, you're totally going to blow him away"

* * *

The schools headmaster walked into the room and headed towards Emiko and Seto, who were standing at the front of the class waiting to introduce their new English teacher.

"Ok you two, the new teachers' name is Takashi Kinomoto. And as you both seem to have some sort of authority among the students, I want you to make sure that everything stays calm" he said, mostly to Emiko rather than Seto as he was staring at his desk, no doubt waiting for the introduction to be over so he could continue working on his laptop.

"Yes headmaster" Emiko said and bowed as he walked back outside.

As he opened the door Emiko caught a glimpse of Takashi, he was tall with a slender build and his black hair fell slightly over his left eye. The door was left slightly open while the headmaster talked with him, but he seemed uninterested in anything he had to say only nodding every so often as if he were listening.

Emiko watched him and he caught her eye, he kept his eyes on her throughout the rest of the conversation, his dark blue eyes unmoving, as if he was searching her for something.

The headmaster turned back to Emiko and nodded.

"Ok settle down please" Emiko said smiling brightly and the students quietened down immediately "Everyone I'd like to introduce our new English teacher, Kinomoto-sensei"

Everyone clapped as Takashi entered the room, Emiko sighed in embarrassment as Matsuri stood up and started cheering loudly from the back of the room.

"Thank you everyone, I hope to have a good year teaching all of you" Takashi said bowing to everyone.

"I hope you guys won't give Kinomoto-sensei to much trouble" Emiko said staring at her classmates, especially Matsuri who had sat down but was still clapping like mad "Do you have anything you would like to add Seto?"

"No" he said bluntly and walked to his desk.

Emiko watched him walk away, a little annoyed that he had left her to do all the talking, but that was probably to be expected.

"Thank you Emiko .. or should I say Princess. I can tell you're going to be handy if they ever get out of control" Takashi said nodding towards the students.

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't know about the whole Princess thing" Emiko giggled nervously and Takashi smiled at her.

"Are you kidding, the staff room was filled with talk about you and the Prince. Apparently the teachers are now debating whether you lost _it _to Seto or another boy in your year" Takashi said and Emiko blushed at the thought of the teachers discussing her private life.

_'I guess a teacher was listening in on us this morning' _Emiko thought and sighed as she heard muttering around Shoji's desk.

"Don't worry, if it's uncomfortable for you I can just call you by your first name" Takashi said.

"Um .. thank you sensei" Emiko blushed even more at his reassuring gaze and kind smile.

"Ok first things first" Takashi said as Emiko walked to her seat next to Matsuri.

"You" he pointed towards Matsuri and all eyes followed to look at her.

"Yes Kinomoto-sensei" Matsuri said, standing up and bowing to him.

"Go to the nurses office and correct the style of your uniform" Takashi said and some of the students sniggered at her "I don't know who you're trying to impress but I don't think it's going to work"

Matsuri stood by her desk, shocked at what she had just heard. Tears threatened to fall as silence descended the classroom.

Matsuri jumped slightly as Shoji began to laugh.

"Man I knew this was going to be good, but I didn't expect him to put you down in front of the whole class" Shoji nearly fell out of his chair because he was laughing so much.

Matsuri bent her head down and Emiko watched as tears fell onto her desk.

"Matsuri .." Emiko reached a hand out to her friend but before she could comfort her, she ran out of the room crying, which prompted everyone in the class to start chatting to themselves about the situation.

"You idiot!" Emiko said angrily as she turned to face Shoji "What did you think you were doing, she's your friend isn't she? Why did you have to go and hurt her like that?"

"Oh come on Emiko, you knew something like that was bound to happen. And anyway if you cared about her so much why didn't you stop her before we got to class" Shoji said as he leant back in his chair, satisfied that he wasn't the only one at fault.

_'He's right'_ Emiko thought, upset that she had let her friend down.

"Alright, settle down everyone" Takashi said to the class "Emiko, please sit down so we can finally begin todays lesson"

"Yes sensei" Emiko said quietly and hesitated for a moment before sitting down.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Emiko stood by her open locker. She had just been to the nurses office and was told that Matsuri had gone home soon after arriving.

She stared at her mobile phone, her contacts list was on the screen and Matsuri's number was highlighted, she moved her thumb towards the call button but hesitated.

"If you want to call me that much, then just call me" Shoji said as he leant against his locker door, which was unfortunately right next to hers.

She shut her locker and started walking towards the school doors.

"You're not still mad at me are you?" Shoji asked as he followed her down the corridor but she ignored him "Come on, I know you thought it was just as funny as I did"

"Come on talk to me, will ya!?!" he almost shouted as they walked out of the school doors and headed for the gates.

"You heading home Emiko?" Toshiro asked, as he stood waiting for them by the gates.

"Nope, I've got a couple of things to do first" Emiko replied.

"Do you realise how unfair that was? How can you talk to him and not me?" Shoji said, starting to get frustrated.

"Aww is little Sho-chin being ignored" Toshiro said as if he was talking to a baby.

"Shut up!" Shoji shouted and sharply nudged his brother in the arm.

"See you tomorrow Toshiro" Emiko said and waved at Toshiro as she headed for the Junior High School.

* * *

"Onee-chan you're here" shouted a short, 13 year old boy as he ran up to Emiko and hugged her.

"Hey Nao" Emiko said and ruffled his messy, black hair "Where's your sister?"

"Over there" Nao pointed to the school doors and Emiko saw her little sister sitting on the steps.

A boy of about the same age as Nao, with long black hair was sitting next to her and an older guy with short brown hair, who seemed familiar to Emiko, was leaning on the wall next to them both.

"Who's she talking to?" Emiko asked as they started walking towards them.

"The one on the steps is our new friend Mokuba, and the other guy is his older brother, Seto" Nao said cheerfully as he pointed to each boy in turn.

_'I thought I recognised him' _thought Emiko as they reached them.

"That's her" Iku said pointing to Emiko with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"_You're_ Emiko?!?" Mokuba said in disbelief.

"Yes I am, why do you sound so shocked?" Emiko asked.

"It's just that Iku-chan said you looked like a pig, but I don't see it at all" Mokuba said quietly as he lowered his head "In fact I think you look beautiful"

"Aww thank you" Emiko smiled at him and he smiled back "See Iku why can't you compliment me like that?"

Iku ignored her, stood up and started walking towards the school gates.

"It's Ok Onee-chan, she's only bitter because she got a bad grade in todays Math test" Nao said reassuringly.

"You seem really kind Emiko-san" Mokuba said as he jumped up from the step "So don't worry, I'm not gonna pay any attention to the stories Iku has told us about you"

"Stories?" Emiko said confused "What sort of stories?"

"Um .. it's nothing really bad .." Mokuba said while looking down at his shoes.

Emiko saw Seto smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you smirking at?" Emiko asked slightly annoyed.

"Come on Mokuba let's go" Seto said, completely ignoring Emiko as he walked towards the gates, where Iku was waiting impatiently.

"Seeya Nao-kun, Emiko-san" Mokuba said grinning as he ran after his older brother.

"He seems like a sweet kid .. nothing like his older brother" Emiko said to herself, as she watched them walk away.

"Nao get your butt over here so we can go home!" Iku shouted at her brother and Nao ran over to her obediently.

Nao and Iku are, like most twins, inseparable. They do everything together, they even sleep in the same bed, even though they both have one of their own. The only thing that's different about them is their attitude towards their older sister, Emiko.

Nao loves Emiko. He always talks to her about his problems and always listens to any advice she gives him, he prefers not to go to his mother for things like that because he says she can never keep anything private.

Unlike her brother, Iku hates Emiko and she does everything she can to either avoid her or make her life a living hell, spreading rumours about her is one way she does that.

She hates it when Nao wants to hang out with Emiko instead of her, but she doesn't complain much because she doesn't want to get on the bad side of her brother.

_'Sometimes I wish she could be a bit nicer to me' _Emiko thought as she took her mobile phone out of her bag and started writing an email.

*_Mi-chan, are you ok?_

_I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but just try to forget about it, you're way to good for him anyway._

_I know, I'll stop by your family bakery in the morning and buy us something nice with lots of icing on top for lunch :)_

_I'll even buy something extra so you can throw it at Shoji if you want ;D_

_Well I hope you have fun with your hot dentist tonight & you better tell me everything that went on tomorrow, 'kay?_

_Love ya_

_Emiko xoxo*_

She pressed send, hoping that she would at least read the message, as she followed the twins home.

* * *

"Wow dad, your home early. How was work?" Emiko asked as she walked into the living room, like most of the rooms in the house the décor was modern yet simple.

The walls were a crimson red and the carpet a snowy white, as the theme was for most of the house.

A red, corner sofa sat beside the large, glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

Two corners of the room were taken up by tall floor lamps while the other two were home to a pair of wooden giraffes that Emiko's mother was given on a working trip to Africa.

A large DVD rack was set up next to the wide screen television which her father was currently sitting in front of.

Emiko waited for a reply, but never got one.

Emiko sighed exasperatedly, as she gave up on talking to her dad and wandered into the kitchen where her mom was sitting at the counter reading through a glossy, black portfolio.

Emiko sat on a stool next to her and glanced at the book and saw pictures of herself scattered across the pages.

"Hi sweetie" her mom said glancing up from the book "you know maybe we need some more recent photos in here to liven things up"

"Maybe" Emiko said as she looked across the pages in front of her "Do you think I'll get signed today mom?"

"Who knows, the agencies can be quite a cruel place" her mom said but smiled gently at her daughter as she rested her hand on top of Emiko's "You know I'm rooting for you all the way sweetie, and you know I think you have more talent than half of the models out there .. "

"I know mom"

"Here" she said handing Emiko her portfolio "I know you'll do great" she said smiling brightly at her.

"Thanks mom" Emiko smiled back, glad of the reassurance and confidence her mom always gave her before every interview.


End file.
